Trip
Trip (Japanese: Shooty) is Ash's first and main rival in the Best Wishes! series. History Trip is a Pokemon Trainer from Nuvema Town. As a young child, he was inspired to become a Pokemon Trainer after watching Alder battle. Afterwards, he met Alder who inspired him to train hard and become Champion, and most of all, respect Alder as his idol. He first appeared in The Shadow of Zekrom! where he arrived at Prof. Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town to recieve his starter Pokemon. After choosing Snivy, he challenges Ash to a battle. Due to Pikachu being unable to use any Electric-type moves, his Snivy defeated the Electric Mouse with Leaf Tornado, giving Trip the win, which started the beginning of their long-time rivalry. He was revealed to have recieved the Trio badge using his Servine after it evolved. In BW010, he reappeared at the Luxuria Town Battle Club after recieving a call from Ash who wanted a battle. Trip wanted to have a full battle, but realized that Ash had only five Pokemon and began to taunt him about the basics of Pokemon battling. He was about to leave until he was swayed by Iris and Cilan to agree to a 5-on-5 battle, despite not impressed with Ash. During their battle, he defeated all of Ash's Pokemon using his Tranquill, Servine, and Frillish. He claimed that Pikachu and Snivy were okay, but called the others a complete joke. In BW022, he was seen in Castelia City where he sends his Lampent to get rid of the Venipede colony. He later stopped after listening to Burgh and Ash who thought it was wrong. He later sent out his Tranquill to save Ash's Pidove and later teamed up with her after she evolved into Tranquill. In BW031, Trip was busy trying to catch a Palpitoad with his Vanillite, but was interrupted when Ash was hit by his PokeBall and ruined his chances for catching Trip. He battled Ash in their third battle using his Servine, Timburr, and Vanillite which ended in a tie. In BW039, he participated in the Club Battle competition. In the next episode, he used his newly-evolved Gurdurr against Cilan's Dwebble, but were defeated due to a combo of Rock Slide and Slash, eliminating Trip from the tournament. In BW052, he was revealed to have already earned his fifth Gym badge. During this time, he reunited with his idol Alder, who couldn't remember him at all. Seeing that Alder was loafing around when battling Ash, he loss all interest in him and left angry. In BW070, he registered to compete in the Clubsplosion tournament and showed Ash that his Gurdurr evolved into its final form, Conkeldurr, whom he was using to compete. For the first round, his opponent would be Bianca. Later in BW071, he battled Bianca's Emboar and lost to her in the next episode. In BW090, he participated in the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup with his newly-evolved Serperior. In the first round, his Serperior quickly defeated Burgundy in the first round. He entered the Semi-Finals in BW091 where he battled Cilan again. This time, he defeated Cilan's Crustle with Frenzy Plant and advanced to the Final round. In BW092, he battled and defeated Ash, winning the Junior Cup. Character Pokemon Badges Obtained *Trio Badge *Basic Badge *Two unknown badges *One unknown badge Tournaments *Club Battle (Top 16) *Clubsplosion (Top 16) *Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup (Winner) Trivia *Trip is the first rival character to recieve his starter Pokemon from a regional professor. *Trip is the only rival to lose to one of Ash's companions. *Trip is the only rival to have defeated Ash three times and tied with him only once.